Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a food storage chamber. In addition, refrigerator appliances also generally include a door rotatably hinged to the cabinet to permit selective access to food items stored in the food storage chamber. Certain refrigerator appliances, commonly referred to as door-in-door refrigerator appliances, may also include an outer door rotatably hinged to the inner door to permit selective access to the food storage chamber or, alternatively, a food storage chamber positioned between the inner and outer doors. In addition, door-in-door appliances may also include a gasket positioned on the outer door. Thus, when the outer door is in the closed position, the gasket seals against the inner door to enclose the food storage chamber.
For some refrigerator appliances, a door is provided that includes multiple attached pieces. In some instances, it may be desirable for certain pieces to be formed from a different material from the rest of the door and provide a surface that enhances the appearance and usability of the door. In order to join the separate pieces panel to the rest of the door, some existing refrigerator appliances use one or more adhesives. However, this configuration may present a number of issues or drawbacks, especially for pieces forming an inner surface of the door. As an example, the material of an inner surface may expand/contract at a different rate than the piece or material to which it is attached (e.g., by an adhesive). Over time, the difference in expansion/contraction may deteriorate the bond between the adhesive, door, and separate panel. Even if adhesives are not used, the separate panel may bend or buckle as it expand/contracts differently from the rest of the door.
Accordingly, further improvements are necessary to address one or more of the above-identified issues.